


Misunderstandings

by mintychoom



Series: Misunderstandings [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychoom/pseuds/mintychoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accumulation of drabbles involving too much confusion and even more embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taoris

When Kris mentioned to his boyfriend that they should have more bonding time, this wasn’t what he intended.

“Tao, I-I said _bonding_. Not bondage!” 

Kris struggled with the restraints on his wrists and ankles, trying to break free from the bindings, but ultimately failed.

_How the fuck did I even…?_

Tao snickered but didn’t respond. 

Kris’ eyes met those of his seemingly innocent boyfriend. The latter had a dark gleam in his eyes and a teasing smirk plastered upon his face that told Kris who was in control tonight.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

The word “bonding” must have triggered the emergence of a very demanding, feisty sex kitten in Tao that Kris never knew existed.

And fuck, he was scared of this side of Tao.

“Don’t worry, gege,” The younger sneered, “I won’t be rough with you, since it’s your first time bottoming~”

He stepped forward to a wreathing Kris on the bed. 

_I’m not ready for this, I’m not ready for this, I’m not ready for this!_

“However,” Tao began. “I sure as hell won’t be this sympathetic once you learn your place. That’s right. Your place?” Tao climbed on the bed and mounted his boyfriend. “Underneath me, of course.”

If Kris was physically able to, he would have smacked himself in the face at that moment.


	2. Eunhae

“Hyukjae-ah! When I said I wanted to take a bath, I didn’t want you to join me!”

The boys were already late for an upcoming photoshoot.

“But Donghae, we’ll save time if we take a bath together~,” Hyukjae mused.

_Save time? Not like this!_

Donghae felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist.

“We’re going to be late, hyung!”

Hyukjae leaned down to nuzzle Donghae’s neck, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spots he knew too well.

Gliding his hands down his lover’s hips, Hyukjae eventually reached down to grasp his boyfriend’s semi-hard member. 

“Ah~,” Donghae gasped, “Not now!”

Beginning at a steady pace, Hyukjae stroked his boyfriend’s cock up and down again and again, occasionally running his thumb over the slit. Hyukjae’s other hand sensually traveled up Donghae’s chest to tweak a perky pink nipple. 

“We can’t…oh, fuck….do this Hyukjae-ah!”

But the way Donghae writhed and panted in Hyukjae’s arms told him otherwise.

Laughing to himself, Hyukjae quickened the pace of his strokes and tightened his grip on Donghae’s hot fully-erect member.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck. Please…..Hyukjae!” 

Hyukjae smiled. “I’m not going to stop, you know?”

Donghae turned his head to meet his boyfriend’s smoldering gaze.

_Fuck it._

“No, no….I’m so close, Hyukjae! Ah!” Donghae felt the similiar coil form deep in his gut and the tightening of his balls. “Oh god…..Please don’t stop!”

With a few more of Hyukjae’s strokes, Donghae moaned and came hard into his boyfriend’s hand, spurting cum into the water in which they bathed.

Coming down from the intensity of his orgasm, his boyfriend spoke.

“Funny, Donghae. A little while ago you begged me to stop.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

Naturally, the rest of the group was furious with their lateness. 

When Leeteuk asked them why they were late, Hyukjae replied, “It was all _Donghae’s_ fault, really. He takes super long baths. I had to wait for him to finish. Totally held us up.”

The look on Donghae’s face before he slapped his mischevious, lying boyfriend was priceless.


End file.
